Neo Legionoid
Neo Legionoid is the an upgraded Legionoid possessed by a spirit. Appearance Neo Legionoid resembles a normal Legionoid but its right hand is a drill, while its left hand a gun. It's also slightly taller than a normal one. History Furnozilla's Continuity After the defeat of Chimeraberos, Golgo wished to create the ultimate killing machine to defeat Geed. He created a model with both weapons and made it more durable. However, he realised that a simple robot wouldn't be able to take Geed down. He then searched the Monster Graveyard and found a spirit to trap inside the machine in order to control it, he found the spirit of an alien which he forcefuly took away from its resting ground. He brought it to his laboratory where it possessed Neo Legionoid and took control over it. At first, it was reluctant to help him due to his malicious nature, but they soon formed a friendship and the spirit agreed to help him. When he found out Belial had returned as Belial Atrocious, he sent it towards Earth to assist him, only to find out that by the time it had arrived, he had already been defeated. Neo Legionoid was then ordered to return to Golgo's laboratory. Ultraman Geed Side Story: Remnant of the Nightmare TBA Rise of the Dark Cross 3 An army of Legionoids similar to Neo in design appear as minions of Mechkiller. However, they are merely said to have one gun and one drill, so although Kit pointed out the similarities, whether they are actually Neo Legionoids is unknown, and most likely up to Flurr to decide. Ultraman Geed (Emgaltan's Remake) Neo Legionoid is scheduled to appear in the twenty first and twenty second episodes of this series. Powers * Durability : Unlike normal Legionoids, she's extremely durable and can survive being blasted with Ultra Beams. * Legio Beam : A pink beam of energy fired from her visor. * Tele-Beam : A green beam fired from her visor. It traps objects inside a green bubble and can be used to move them around. * Rocket Boosters : Using rocket boosters located on her legs, she can fly at great speeds. * Treads : Treads located underneath her feet, used to traverse land faster. * Arm Drill : Her right arm is a drill used for melee combat. ** Flame Spin : It can engulf the drill in flames and perform a jabbing attack that destroys objects. It is capable of destroying Ultra Armor. *** Flame Arrow : The flames coating the drill can be fired in the form of an explosive flaming arrow. ** Legio Spark : The drill can open up into four segments, revealing an antennae within it which can fire a narrow purple energy beam designed to cut through objects. * Arm Cannon : Her left arm is a cannon used in ranged combat. ** Legio Light Bullet : It can charge up and fire a barrage of light blue energy blasts. They deal moderate damage. ** Charge Burst : It can charge up and fire a light blue beam of energy from the cannon. Said to have a temperature of 400.000 degrees Celsius. * Legio Cannons : Hundreds of small cannons hidden beneath her armour. ** Legio Glitter : Neo Legionoid can rapidly fire energy blasts and missiles from the cannons upon being exposed. * Neo Legion Explosion : Neo Legionoid can rapidly fire her Legio Glitter, Legio Beam, Flame Arrow and Charge Burst at her foe. Gallery Legionoid with gun and drill.png|Original design by Cdr Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Ultraman Geed (Emgaltan)